Playing with fire
by MacTavishGirl92
Summary: A new girl arrives at the BPRD and Hellboy doesn't seem to happy with he idea at first but later learns that there is more to this one that her shy manner lets on. But when another girl shows the next day claiming to be her HB starts to wonder. Hellboy/OC
1. Chapter 1

DISCALIMERS/WARNING:

I do not own Hellboy or any of the other original characters.

I only own the plot, Ivana, Mac, and Una.

This is my first attempted fanfic so plz be nice to me! ^/^ also if the characters seem a little out of character I am sorry but like I said this is my first story and I'm still learning. Reviews are welcome along with constructive criticism and if you have any ideas for the plot please don't hesitate to PM me! Anyways please enjoy!

*Points to the sky* Tally hoe!

Hellboy stepped out of the truck covered in a bluish green slime letting out a disappointed sigh when he pulled a smashed Cubin cigar from his pocked.

"I see once again that you have managed to make a bigger mess than necessary."

A mans voice said with approaching foot steps that echoes slightly in the garage.

Hellboy mumbled something under his breath as his father came closer to him.

"I need you to do something for me." Professor Broom said calmly awaiting the coming protest.

The red demon flashed an irritated glanced down at the older man as Abe also came out of the garbage truck.

"After you've washed up I need you to come to the library; there is something I want you to see."

Professor Broom turned to Abe. "You did well today Abraham." He said with a smile.

"Thank you sir." The ichthyo sapien replied.

Turning back to his son he handed him a Baby Ruth bar and smiled again before leaving them.

Hellboy shook his head.

"What's wrong Red?" Abe asked quizzically.

"He's bribing me." He replied holding the bar up high enough for Abraham to see.

"With candy?"

'_Whatever father wants to 'show' me probably won't be a particularly good thing.' _He thought as he let out a sigh.

"See ya later Abe." He said leaving the room.

After a purposefully long shower and a freshly opened beer in his hand Hellboy headed to the library. When he reached it he stood just outside the doors. As usual music was playing; but not one of the normal classical tunes of Abe's massive collection. It had a slightly Asian sound with a foreign voice singing the last few words. He listened closer but nothing was said like he had hoped; Beethoven's 'Eroica' in E-flat major started to play quietly.

He then pushed open the large golden doors to see his father standing at one of the book shelves to his left.

The older man turned; several thick novels stacked under his arm.

"Oh you're here; about time."

The music stopped and switched again to something even more unusual for the normal occupants of this room.

"….Metal?"

Hellboy looked to his father who shrugged and crossed the room over to Abe's currently unoccupied tank.

"So what was it you wanted me to see?" He asked as he took a small swig of his beer.

"You can come down now." Professor Broom said as he set one of the books on a stand.

Hellboy looked at his father with a confused look that then turned to indifference as his eyes wandered about the room.

Once again the music changed abruptly, Silence; but for just a moment. This new song was the main theme to several old movies including Dracula and The Mummy.

Soft metallic foot steps began.

The professor finished what he was doing and walked to where his son stood.

A small figure started coming down the spiral stair case. It wore a dark purple dress with black lace at the hem and three quarter sleeves. As it neared the bottom Hellboy noticed it was a young girl. About 19 years old he guessed. She had strait black hair that seemed to almost turn purple when she stood in the light & her eyes where a deep navy blue that practically sparkled.

She walked over to them and gave the professor a little bow; her hands folded in front of her. She looked up and smiled sweetly but there was something else; some other emotion that Hellboy sensed from her…. fear?

"This is Ivana Aloise MacTavish she is new here." Professor Broom stated as the girl turned to the Hellboy and gave another little bow.

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance sir." She spoke very softly; as if almost afraid of insulting someone.

"Yeah, same here." Hellboy said looking her up and down before turning to his father.

The professor looked at the girl and nodded which signaled her to leave them.

Ivana walked to the gold doors turned to them gave yet another bow and left, once they where completely alone the professor walked to the desk and sat down.

"So what's her problem?" Hellboy asked as he watched to door for another moment.

"She has no problem."

"You know what I mean….Why she is here?"

"Well she has…" The older mans words were cut off as the music changed to Elvis's 'Heartbreak hotel' "different abilities that may be of use." Broom finished.

"Uh huh; like what?" Hellboy asked chugging the last of the beer and tossing the can at a near by trash bin.

"Shape shifter mainly; but she has other… shall we say…talents?"

"By the looks of her you wouldn't really think so."

"Yes well you'll just to see her work to understand."

Hellboy let out a small sigh and mumbled something along the lines of _'we don't need another girl.'_

"But either way" the professor continued "I'd like you try and at least make her feel somewhat welcome."

Hellboy acknowledged his father with a nod of his head as he walked to the door.

"Good night father." He said before closing the doors behind him.

Hellboy sighed again once outside the door. "I guess its time for another beer…" he said to himself.

As he started towards the kitchen he thought he heard some slight banging sounds from the same direction.

"What the….?"

When he got close enough he peered around the corner of the dimly lit kitchen in which Hellboy could make out the figure of someone with long blond hair crouching in front of the open fridge.

Hellboy continued to watch for a few more moments when the figure stopped moving and after a minute or two; ever so slowly stood fully erect.

A small laugh that sounded oddly feminine came from the 5'6 tall figure.

Still facing away from Hellboy it held out a beer from its side and shook it slightly as if almost teasing him.

The sloshing sound of the cans contents caught Hellboys half drunk attention.

The figure then turned around slightly and tossed the beer to Hellboy who now stood in the doorway.

Hellboy looked down for half a second at the can and when he looked up the figure was gone.

'_Shit…'_

He flipped on the lights and looked around but could find no trace of the figure. As he opened the fridge Hellboy discovered that his last six pack excluding the one in his hand was gone.

'_Great…first a new girl and now a beer thief.' _

Hellboy let out a rather loud irritated sigh and he left the kitchen and headed to his room where he was to quickly pass out on his bed; still dressed and half empty beer in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNINGS/DISCLAIMERS:

I DO NOT own Hellboy or any of the original characters.

I own the plot, Ivana, Mac, & Una.

Anyways plz enjoy this chapter! :)

Early the next day… BEEP BEEP BEEP! ….. BEEP BEEP BEEP! ….. BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Hellboy turned his head to the right and stared sleepily at the alarm as it continued to blare. Hellboy propped himself up slightly as he grumbled profanities. BEEP BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP BEEP!

And with that Hellboy let his stone hand fall heavily upon the clock smashing it to bits. He stood up and staggered a bit as he just made his way out the door when….

…BEEP…BEEP… BEEP!

The alarm that usually brought trouble with it blasted over the loud speakers. Hellboy covered his ears in attempt to keep his hangover from getting any worse than it already was.

'_Great; last thing I wanted right now…'_

Hellboy walked into the garage a few minutes later to see Abe across the room speaking to someone that he didn't recognize.

"Hmm…."

The demon watched them for a minute or two before he noticed that the person had a similar build to whoever he saw in the kitchen only a few hours ago.

'_Holy shit…'_

Hellboy gathered himself and walked over to them. Abe noticed him and motioned to join them.

"Good morning Red."

"Morning Abe… who do we have here?"

The person turned to face Hellboy.

And what Hellboy expected wasn't what he got. The young woman that now stood in front of him was indeed the person from last night. She had brilliant blue eyes which where partly covered by her bangs.

"My name is Mac."

For a moment Hellboy wasn't even sure of what exactly he should have said.

"Mac?" he finally said raising an eyebrow.

"For 'MacTavish' " Abe chimed in. "her family last name. She came in late last night as a new agent."

Hellboy looked to Abe who seemed enchanted by her. He then put a hand on the icthyo sapiens shoulder and pulled him aside.

Abe looked at him; a slight bit of bewilderment in his eyes.

"Hey, listen Abe… ya know how father said for me to come and look at something last night?"

"Yes…what about it?"

"Well; I've met Agent MacTavish and ya know what? This ain't her."

Hellboy felt a light tap on his back. Turning he found the girl looking up at him with a little smirk. She held up a picture of a younger girl with long black hair and dressed in a purple dress with a shy look on her face.

"Is this who you where expecting?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

He stared at the picture for a second.

"Ya, actually it is."

The blond sighed in disappointment. "Thought so…" she said putting the picture back in her wallet.

"She'll be here later; don't worry."

"Oh…"

"Okay people lets get moving!" A man started to yell.

Hellboy glared in the direction of the voice. It was bad enough that he had a hangover and some chick was messing with him but now; Manning the biggest pain in the ass of all decided to make an appearance.

'_I guess its time for one of these babies…'_

Hellboy turned from the others and headed for the garbage truck before Manning could catch up to him. He pulled out a fresh cigar and lit it.

Not even three puffs later and he heard loud footsteps running toward his current location and then stopped just outside the closed doors. A small knock came.

"We don't want any." Hellboy said with his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall.

"Not selling any!" Mac said as she opened the doors and climbed into the vehicle with Abe following behind her.

"Where's the other one?" The demon asked still not opening his eyes.

"I told you she'd be here later. 10 minutes doesn't really count for later."

Hellboy took another puff. The truck started up along with several black SUVs.

"So where we headed Abe?"

The Icthyo sapien was silent as he stared at a piece of paper that protruded form a manila envelope as if almost in shock of our destination.

"Abe?"

"…Hollywood."

After a lengthy car ride and about a 3-4 hour flight they arrived. Out of the plane and into yet another van It was rather cramped for the seven of us but no one seemed to mind too much.

Another hour or so later and we had arrived. A few surprised gasps came from the people in front.

Macs POV:

The truck made a lurch as it came to a stop. The back door opened letting light flood the area where we sat awaiting our arrival.

Everyone else started to pile out but since I was in the very back I waited for them to go first.

I heard loud music and talking as I sat in my seat. To block it all out and calm myself for whatever was to come next I started hearing the words of a mans voice in my head as I quietly hummed along.

'I hurt myself today…to see if I still feel…I focus on the pain…the only thing that's real…'

As I continued to sit quietly I imagined things, flashes of memory; but not mine… images of three little girls sitting in a playground; one with dark hair, one blond, and a light red head. The dark haired girl motioned to me to join them. The other girls' frowned slightly but tried not to show it as their image seemed faded like ghosts.

'What have I become…my sweetest friend? Everyone I know goes away in the end…and you could have it all…my empire of dirt… I will let you down… I will make you hurt…if I could start again…a million miles away…I would keep myself…I would find a way…'

I then realized I must have been singing out loud because I felt a small tap on my forehead.

Looking up I saw the red demon gazing down at me with a little smile. But the smile didn't seem happy; more like it was sad about something a memory perhaps?

I smiled back trying to hide my embarrassment and looked down. A red hand appeared in front of my face with its palm up. I looked back up at Hellboy.

"Come on kid; your gonna want to see this." He said his smile softening into something less sad.

Hellboys POV:

After seeing what greeted us I looked in the back of the van to see the blond sitting there with her eyes closed and a content smile on her face.

I then noticed she was mouthing something to herself. As I stepped back into the vehicle I could hear the last few sentences of her song.

I gently tapped her head with my stone hand.

Mac looked up at me and I gave her a little grin. God; how she reminded me of Liz just a second before; so much so it almost made me sad to interrupt her looking so cute.

She seemed embarrassed and looked down. I then offered her my left hand.

I said something to her but really didn't listen to what exactly it was; I was too busy watching as she looked hesitant for a moment looking from it to me as if making sure it was ok. She smiled a little wider and took it.

Her small hand seemed cold in mine as we stepped out of the van.

Abe turned and saw us; more specifically he saw us holding hands.

He tipped to his head at the side. Apparently Mac also noticed his quizzical look because almost on cue we both let go. Blue shook his head and almost seemed to chuckle to himself as he turned back around.

(Quickie end-of-chapter note: I would like to see some reviews before I get too into the story. So if you don't mind I really appreciate it! Thanks! ^/^)


End file.
